devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Koji Kabuto
Koji Kabuto is the main protagonist of Mazinger Z, and the pilot of the titular mecha. Koji is known in anime and manga for introducing the hotblooded hero archetype to modern Japanese media. He appears in the Mazinger Z vs. Devilman crossover movie helping Devilman fight against Dr. Hell and his alliance with Sirene. Appearance Koji is a teenager of average height with an athletic build, black hair combed backwards with sideburns, and black eyes. While he wears different outfits he is best known for the pilot suit he wears when piloting Mazinger Z with a helmet that somewhat resembles the Photon Power Laboratory. Powers and Abilities Koji is an ace pilot, skilled in the use of many vehicles such as motorcycles or aircrafts like the Hover Pilder. After piloting the Mazinger for a while, he becomes very accustomed to it, even in different environments like the sky in a short amount of time. He also fights with an unorthodox fighting style that usually hits the body's weak points. His main weapon is a photon gun that can be used to attack enemies at long range. Personality Compared to most anime protagonists of the 1970s who were usually calm, fun-loving, mentally challenged, or sarcastic; Koji is hot-blooded and confident (usually to the point of arrogance) believing he can beat anyone with the Mazinger Z which he keeps as a memento to his late grandfather and berates anyone who thinks otherwise. However, beneath this front is a warm and compassionate side that cares for his loved ones, doing anything to protect them even if it means surrendering himself and the Mazinger to do so. History When fighting one of Dr. Hell's Mechanical Beasts with the Mazinger Z, Koji unknowingly awakened the bird woman Sirene who went to free her kind from the Himalayas with help from Dr. Hell. Devilman saw the event transpire and went to the Photon Power Lab to warn Koji as Akira Fudo, but ended up mocking the Z for not being able to fly. Koji was peeved that someone had mocked his grandfather's robot and started to argue with Akira which later turned into a motorcycle race that ended in a draw. Still arguing with Akira, Koji was pleased to see that the Mazinger was getting an attachment that would allow the robot to fly, the Jet Scrander. However, Sirene and another demon named Bugo attacked. Koji drove them off with his photon gun, but Koji's brother Shiro and his girlfriend Sayaka Yumi were taken hostage by Sirene. Koji went to rescue them with the Hover Pileder while noticing Akira transform into Devilman saving Shiro and Sayaka. As Devilman is captured by the Demon Tribe and tortured by him, Koji returns the favor by killing the demons with the Mazinger Z combined with the Jet Scrander. Koji promised to keep Akira's identity a secret as he and Devilman flew off into the sunset. Category:Protagonists Category:Mazinger Z charecters Category:Devilman vs Mazinger Z charecters Category:Crossover charecters Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Devilman vs Mazinger Z